Pokemon Adventures
by NJZepol
Summary: An adventure in an alternate reality Pokemon world.


Pokémon Adventures

Chapter 1

Victoria

The land of Xantos is a magical place where Pokemon of every shape and size dwell in the forests, rivers and mountains. Where boys and girls are raised to one day become pokemon trainers and set out on journey's to come of age. This land is split in two by a vast mountain range known by some as the Great Divide. After the western triumph in the War of Origin, the west reorganized itself. The three greatest cities assumed power over all the lands west of the Great Divide, and they proclaimed themselves the Eternal Free Cities. However, in recent years, all three of the Free Cities, have bowed and paid homage to a group of trainers calling themselves the Elite Four. Far removed from all the politics and struggles of the rest of Xantos, Pallet Town rests between the western coast and the Viridian Forest, untouched and unconcerned by all the strife in the rest of the world. At the edge of the Viridian forest, in a large red house, in one of its many rooms, a raven haired girl with dark brown eyes awoke in darkness.

Victoria awoke early that morning. Too early. Pallet town was still dark, the sun had yet to rise, and not even the rivermen had awoken yet. She was afraid this would happen. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get herself to stay asleep. She was too full of anticipation. Every time she closed her eyes she felt as if a current of electricity was coursing through her veins, jolting her out of her slumber. She had been looking forward to this day ever since the poster's were first put up all over the open forum in the center of town.

_No, _she thought, _its been even longer than that. _

Victoria had been looking forward to this day farther back than she could remember. The moment she learned about the world beyond pallet town she wanted to go and see it for herself. This was all she had wanted, everything she had dreamed of, the day had finally arrived. It was her turn now. It was her time to prove that there was more than one Zepol in this world.

Yet, it was still too early.

She finished lacing up the new boots that her mother had bought special just for today. They were red and white with large black straps going all the way up to her shins almost to her knee's. They still felt a little stiff, but they would be broken in soon enough. She strapped her trainer belt around her waist and tightened it so it would be secure. It was empty, as it always had been, but after today, it never would be again.

She decided not to put her jacket on just yet, instead she walked to her window and pushed aside the heavy purple curtains, revealing the town below. She had a commanding view from her window. From the city hall to the town center and all the way to Viridian River, Victoria could see it all. The view from her window would be one of the few things she would miss. The view, however, was a recent addition to her life in Pallet town. Her brother had the new house built a little over two years ago, and the family didn't officially move in until he was finally able to convince their mom to let go of there old run down hut. Even so, she had taken a liking to the house almost immediately. It was one of the few things she was forced to admit that her brother had done well.

The red house overlooked Pallet town since it was built on top of the only hill in the area. Her brother said he chose the hill for, "the great view", but she knew it was for the natural defense that the hill gave to the house. Defense from who? That was a good question, probably no one. Her elder brother, Franky, was a paranoid.

He had the whole house built with special defenses. There were blaring spotlights on certain corners and on top of the roof, that would shine down on intruders when activated. If the house were to be put into lockdown there were steel plates that would cover all the doors and windows. He also had false bottoms installed all along the side of the hill leading up to the house and of course their was the big red button hidden behind a wall panel covered by a painting in the living room. Victoria had no idea what the button did, other than it was, "For emergencies only." She smiled, remembering all the times she passed by the painting of the tall silver mountain range and fighting the urge to push the button just to find out what would happen.

Well, none of that mattered anymore. She was leaving and if she ever got into any danger, there would be no button for her to push. She would no longer be relying on her brother, but she wouldn't have his protection either. The thought was somewhat exciting, and at the same time completely terrifying.

She waited at her window until the sun finally started to peak over the horizon. Pallet Town was covered in a dense red fog when she finally turned away and put on her jacket. She grabbed her bag and pulled the strap over her head and onto her left shoulder. She walked to the door and looked back one more time. The ember clock by her bed, the posters of her favorite bands and tv shows, her old computer that barely ever worked, her warm, comfy, pillow, she was leaving it all behind. She opened her bedroom door slowly and quietly made her way out of her room and down the stairs, to the first floor of the house. She walked past the living room and kitchen and quickly made her way to the front door. She didn't want any sorrowful goodbyes. She was on good terms with all of her friends and family and she wanted to leave it that way.

She opened her front door and stepped outside making sure to close the door as quietly as possible. As she turned away from her home a large gust of wind blew straight into her, whipping her hair all around. She took in a deep breath and gathered her resolve.

_I welcome the cold wind. I welcome all the challenges set before me. I am ready. _

The sun was rising, the air was cold and Victoria was eager. She pulled her jacket tight around her and made her way down the hill into the red morning fog.

The streets were mostly empty, save for the few Rivermen making their way from their warm homes to the cold, wet, Viridian River to begin a day of hard labor. From sun up to sun down the Pallet town Rivermen would fish, and tie ropes, and pole their boats up and down the river. Under the hot sun or in the cold of winter, it didn't matter, the Rivermen were in their boats and they provided not just for their families but for all of Pallet Town. Her brother used to say that if he hadn't left on his journey he would have been proud to work on a boat. As she passed some of the Rivermen on her way to Professor Oak's laboratory, she saw their faces. They were all hard worn, full of lines, water marks and sun burnt. She couldn't imagine her brother ever looking like that.

By the time she reached the town Arena the sun was shining brightly on the horizon and the fog was finally beginning to clear.

Professor Oak's Lab was built in the middle of a small clearing on the north-east side of Pallet Town. As Victoria reached the edge of the clearing she spotted the front of the lab behind thick layers of orange, red and yellow fog. It was a small square shaped building with circular windows and tall glass doors. Victoria felt a pit in her stomach and for just a moment she thought about turning around and getting back into bed. She pushed the thought away and began to quickly walk across the clearing, almost slipping on the slick grass. When she was halfway to the lab she noticed a figure approaching her, when the figure suddenly stopped, she did as well. They were more than twenty feet away from each other and there was too much fog for her to see who it was.

Victoria called out, "Professor? Were you waiting for me out here?"

The figure didn't respond, it only stood there in silence.

She took a step forward and said, "I know I'm a little bit earlier than I told you I would be, but I'm just too... I'm ready to start my journey, and I don't want to wai-"

The figure in front of her also took a step closer to her and as it did some of the bright fog was beginning to dissipate. That was when Victoria was able to see the person's eyes. They were bright orange, brighter than the fog, and with small specks of red.

She quickly pulled away from the stranger's eyes, "Who are you? Where is the Professor?" The stranger remained silent and took another step closer. Victoria took a step back and nervously said, "Stop. Answer me!"

The bright eyed stranger stopped and began to raise his hand towards her. Unsure of what to do, Victoria took another step back when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a high pitched shriek as she jumped forward and turned around. Her right hand was fumbling at the straps on her bag, as she looked up at the person who grabbed her. She saw a pair of wide green eyes in the middle of a pale face covered in dirt, grime and a meek expression. However, It was his hair that she recognized, it was bright red and wild, like a lions mane, sprouting in every direction.

Victoria yelled, "Than! You idiot! You scared the crap out of me!"

Than looked bewildered, and he leaned to the right trying to take a look at her backside.

Victoria sighed, "Not literally you idiot."

"You know he only understands things literally." A proud, slightly snooty voice called out from the base of the clearing. Victoria looked over Than's shoulder and saw a puffed up rich boy with slicked back golden hair, wearing an overly expensive white suit, walking in her direction.

Victoria asked, "Kev? You're here too? What are you two doing out here?"

Kev was holding a black box in his hand as he approached them, "Well, we thought-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a burbling engine fast approaching the clearing. She recognized the sound all too well. She had heard it every morning on her way too school and every afternoon on her way back home, the burbling sound only meant one thing, Jenny. Sure enough as the sound of the burbling engine began to echo all across the clearing, a bright pink scooter came bursting out of the red and orange fog, speeding across the clearing like a runaway dodrio. The scooter shot past Kev and was rocketing straight towards Victoria, for a moment she was afraid she was about to be run over, only for the scooter to careen sideways at the last second and skid to a sudden halt in front of her, spraying dirt all over her new boots. Jenny kicked the scooters metal stand and let it rest, leaning to the left. Jenny Fur, was one of Victorias oldest childhood friends. They were the same age, they went to the same school, and lived on the same street for most of their lives. Jenny lifted the pink helmet from her head and let her golden blonde hair tumble past down her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes and was as beautiful as she was tough. She was wearing her favorite pink jacket and pink rain boots. She stood in front of her scooter with her helmet under her right arm and she smiled warmly at Victoria, "Sorry about the boots, but then again, you were going to leave without saying goodbye. I'd say were almost even now."

As always, Jenny had something snide to say, but before she could express her anger, Victoria suddenly remembered the figure in the fog. She turned and looked for the pair of orange eyes as she reached into her bag for her pepper spray. The fog was mostly gone but so was the mysterious figure. She could see the lab clearly now, but whoever was reaching out to her before was nowhere to be seen.

Behind her Jenny said, "Hey I was just kidding. Your not still trying to leave without saying goodbye are you? That would just be cruel."

Finally finding the pepper spray in her bag, she said, "No. There was someone here just a few moments ago. Now they're gone." Victoria looked through the fog and all around the clearing for any sign of movement.

"Well I don't see anyone." Jenny walked up next to her and said, "Hey its okay to be afraid. I understand."

Victoria turned away from her and asked Than, "Did you see anyone?"

Than only shrugged at her with a bewildered look on his face. Victoria cursed as she surveyed the empty clearing once again.

Kev finally reached them and exclaimed, "Darn it Jenny! You almost dirtied my suit! It's more expensive than your scooter you know!"

Jenny yelled back, "Would you pipe down Money grubber! Victoria's just seen another ghost!"

Kev sighed, "Another one? Really? What is it, the fourth time now?"

Jenny corrected him, "Third."

Victoria knew he was rolling his eyes as he leaned on the pink scooter, "I'll say what I've always said, she's not seeing ghosts, they're constructs, manifestations of her fear being conjured by her own mind in order to cope for something."

Victoria finally gave up looking for the mysterious figure and turned to face her friends, "It wasn't a ghost."

Kev smiled and began to say, "I told you-"

She continued, "And it wasn't a manifestation of my fears. There was someone there, I know it. I'm sure I'll run into them again, once I'm on the road. Any ways, what are you all doing here?"

Kev said, "Well isn't that obvious, were all here to say goodbye."

Jenny put her hand on Victoria's shoulder and asked, "You think there's someone going after you?"

"Well I don't know about 'going after' me, but definitely watching me."

Jenny asked, "Why would anyone want to do that?"

Victoria sighed, "Well that's obvious isn't it. It's because of my brother. Either he sent someone to watch over me or its an enemy of his trying to use me to get to him. Regardless of what the case might be, I'll confront them soon and stop them. I won't have anyone watching me like a creep."

Kev pushed himself between Jenny and Victoria and said, "Ok, that's enough conspiracy theories from the two of you. We came to say goodbye, and you came to start your Journey. I think we should move this along before you talk yourself into staying for another four years."

Victoria gave him a reproachful look, "I didn't want to wait. I had no choice, after I..." She suddenly felt sick at the memory. She could still feel all those things crawling and wriggling all over her. She put her hand up to her mouth, to stop herself from vomiting.

Jenny yelled at Kev, "You moron! Were here to support her, not make her want to throw up!" She put her arm around her shoulders and hugged her, "Its alright V, you're safe. I'm sure nothing like that will happen again. You're ready for this now."

Kev apologized, "Yea, sorry. She's right Victoria, you're ready, we all believe in you."

It took her a moment, but finally the memory passed and she regained her composure. She looked at her friends, "Thanks you guys. I'm fine now."

Jenny gave her a pat on the back and said, "Alright! Let's get this show on the road! We all got you some gifts to help you on your journey. Kev you want to go first?"

Kev cleared his throat and stepped forward, he had a black box in his hands tied with a silky black ribbon, "This is for you, to help you survive... with a little style."

He handed the box to her and she took it, immediately undoing the bow and lifting the lid from the box. Inside there was a collection of potions, super potions and hyper potions all arranged around a singular black poke ball encrusted with diamonds. Victoria was astonished, she hadn't expected anything like this from Kev.

"Wow, I'm not sure what to say, Kev. Thank you."

He looked at her smiling, "Thank you is enough. It was nothing really, just some spare pocket change. I know it goes a long way for poorsies like you tho."

Victoria couldn't help but smile now as well, "If I recall, my brother has become even wealthier than your family, so whose the poor one now?"

Without missing a beat he said, "Ugh, I hate the smell of _new_ money."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you too."

Than tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a plain brown box. Victoria took the box and opened it. Inside there was a small silver bell attached to a loose cord. She grabbed the bell and shook it, the chime was queer and seemed to produce an eery echo. Victoria looked at Than who was smiling and looking at her expectantly with his innocent green eyes.

"Than, are you sure you want to give this to me? I know how much this means to you."

Than took her hand and closed it around the silver bell, clasping his hands around hers.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Than only smiled at her warmly.

Jenny cleared her throat behind her, "And now for my gift. Unfortunately mine doesn't come in a box. You'll have to take it as it is."

Victoria looked at her old friend, "Well, where is it?"

Behind her, Kev said, "It's right here."

She turned around and she saw Kev standing next to Jenny's pink scooter with his arms outstretched like a presenter. It took her a moment to realize what he was implying, but when she did she turned back to Jenny who was smiling from ear to ear, "Are you serious? You're not actually giving it to me are you?"

Jenny walked around to her scooter and said, "The Hot Pink Flash, has treated me well, but this is an adventuring kind of a scooter. And since I'm not going anywhere, I think she deserves to be with someone who's going places. Don't you?"

Victoria took a moment, realizing the significance of what was happening today, and she hadn't even left yet or gotten her Pokémon. She started to feel a pinch of panic but she quickly pushed away the feeling. She had already decided that she was ready for whatever the future had in store, she wasn't going to hesitate now. She smiled at Jenny and said, "You're right, thanks Jenny, for everything. In return I'll take this scooter, on as many adventures as I can. Together we'll see every place this world has to offer."

Jenny had tears in her eyes as she stepped forward and gave Victoria a hug, "I'll miss you V."

"I'll miss you too Jenny."

Sniffling Jenny said, "Promise to send pictures and postcards ok."

"I promise."

Jenny stepped back and Kev walked up to her and gave her an awkward hug, "Good luck." As he stepped back he said, "Just so you know, my gift is still the most expensive, I mean by far. Just to be clear."

Victoria rolled her eyes, but she smiled and said, "Thanks Kev, I'll try to put them to good use."

"I know you will."

As Kev stepped back and got punched in the arm by Jenny, Than walked over to her, shy as ever he reached over and gave her arm a squeeze. He gave her a surprised look and then raised his own arm and flexed. She copied him and he smiled at her.

Victoria put the silver bell into the black box and the black box into her bag. Her friends helped her walk the scooter to the front of the lab, where Jenny gave her another hug. Standing in front of the glass doors she took a deep breath and stepped inside.


End file.
